nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Must Revenge 3 - Small Remains, Big Heroes
The World was once a Wasteland. Once it was our home. All our energies were spent on surviving. No happiness and only a little hope. Those were the emotions Austin and Justin had when they left the Wastelanders.They were searching for no particular reason only to pass time without handling the sad Truth. But their purpose changed when they found the smalls. The smalls were small creatures who were hiding all along. '''The New World had different Laws. They were not only Laws of Survival but they gave an Insight that there was something Grander and more Important than Survival. Something that Everyone needed.Something that most people forgot and only in special moments did they remember .Life was still there when they thought there was nothing. The New World Report: Surviving in the Wasteland was crucial to stay alive. We thought there was no Life left in the Wasteland. But I guess we were wrong. Me and Justin were travelling for months around the deserts and entered every old building covered in sand to get clues for our Existence. I thought I would never say this but I think we found a New World. It all started when me and Justin wandered in an old cabin that was made out of wood, suspisicious enough we were amazed who was the lunatic who was wasting important resources for fancy decorations. We know what we had to do, sneak inside, check if there are any life forms in the cabin and if not take as many useful things from there so we could survive longer, I entered the cabin alone and I asked Justin to be on the lookout if there is anyone dangerous who can harm us, I looked around I was shocked, There were two weird suits that were exactly our size with a note next to the suits that said: "Don't be shy you can wear those suits." Immediately I called Jusin in and asked him to help me wear the suit. I grabbed the helmet and put it on. It was extremely heavy and after we were finished wearing everything the ground collapsed and there was a big hole in front of us. I was speechless. I looked inside and so did he but before we knew we were pushed down. End Report by Austin Carter Continuation of Report : We fell inside. As closer to the ground that we got Austin began disappearing in front of my eyes. I don't know what happened I was scared and terrified by the sounds that I heard in the background. "Austin"! I shouted. I thought to myself I can't loose a team mate. I tried to move in the air to go to the direction that I saw Austin disappear. I opened my eyes only now I understood that they were closed all the time during this scary experience. I was even closer to the bottom, I was confused. I saw Giant plants but there weren't trees and they weren't bushes. They were Giant flowers in the size of the Nitrome Towers, I landed on a yellow leaf and I was shocked from what was happening. I looked at the strange suit that I wore and I understood that I had shrunk. The suit was warming up and four pieces of metal came out of the back side of the heavy suit.I didn't have to be a genius to understand how to connect those pieces. They made a weapon. Like I connected the pieces there was a message on every part of the weapon and when the weapon was ready the words were: "Protect the smalls and you will be protected by us." End Report by Justin Bennet Report of the Smalls: I finally found Justin and I found something much bigger than what we expected to find. We were looking around endless amounts of resources and a place where there are colors and beauty in the enviroment. I looked up again. The hole we fell from disappeared as if it never existed and all that was left was this paradise. It looked like the cabin we were in before but from the windows you could see wet land. A voice from a distance was heard with a strange tone that we haven't heard for years. A Happy Tone. "Hello and Welcome to our humble house. We are the Smalls. You two humans came earlier than we expected and I will tell the Truth. I didn't think you will be the remains of the Wastelanders War". I will explain to you who we are. We are the Small survivors .We were the one's with the most Hope and our beliefs send us to here. We understood from the beginning that Survival is not the Whole Story and we rebuilt a New World from scratch. We managed to keep all the forgotten things that the other survivers left behind. You my friends are big heroes and so are we. We kept all the beautiful things that make Life worth Living .We kept music. We kept light and we kept our creativity to build the New World." from the direction we heard the voice four creatures appeared.The One with the Cheerful voice introduced himself and the creatures that were near him: "I am brain This is Sporty.This is Skeleton and This is Warrior." Warrior waved from a distance and said with a deep but charming voice, '''Austin and Justin you must think these are small remains but for us they are huge! Come after me and I will show outside. End Report by Austin Carter Attack on the Sun Report: I don't think those two humans understood the true meaning of the New World. They act like they were still out there in the Wasteland. They don't understand the commitment of being our Protectors. I think I just saw one of them yesterday eating waste as if it was the feast we fed them on. "Blue, I don't think we should use them for the mission, I know they are the ones that are meant to help us with it but look at them.It looks like they are living in post trauma from the Wasteland. Are they even capable of fighthing? They were here a week I am not sure if I ever heard them talk". "Don't worry skeleton ,I am sure they will be a great team!" "It is easy for you to say that Blue. You have your suit you are capable of what most of the Smalls can't even imagine of doing and you are an enzyme that can cure the dead." "You know what I will give those two humans an experimental suit I have been working on and you will join me 'for the mission in my Spider Suit. You know what if you are so afraid to tell those two humans of the true meaning of the new life and the responsibilities connected to them then I will tell them." I went quickly to the direction I saw Austin and Justin wandering around, talking. I was suprised of what Blue said. I never joined a mission before '''especially not one when I had to find the Life Source of the Sun. '"Hello Austin and Hello Justin. Your job starts now". "Wait what?" The two of them mumbled. I raised my voice and said: "Tomorrow you will join me and Blue for a mission that will sign your Path in Life. There are two option. You will join us and you will stay in the New World as our Protectors and Citizens or you won't help us you will be back in Wasteland. The mission isn't that simple. We need to dig into the Sun to find it's Life source." "What are you talking about? Since when is the Sun alive and how is it even possible that we will get to the Sun of the Wasteland?" "Well Justin, '''there is no Sun in the Wasteland. '''The light source of the Wasteland is the Hatred and the Hopelessness that is fading and that is why the burning Light outside will never end." "Ok we heard your nonsense, how do we get to the Sun?" "I will give you two a special Spider Suit. It was first built for enzymes but it could easily be redesigned for you two humans. After you will have your spider suit, at nine in the morning tomorrow '''WE DIG DOWN '''and that is how we will get to the Sun". End Report by Skeleton Mission Impossible Report: Our last mission went pretty well. Those two humans proved themselves. Contrarly to what Skeleton said they did a good job to get the Life Source of the Sun. Austin and Justin functioned pretty well with the advanced suit. I am not sure if they understood the results of what we are doing. We are saving the Wasteland Those two were exactly the one's that will risk their lives to do our meaningful mission. Too bad I had to risk my Life too, risk my Leadership of the Smalls and to give up my own purpose. We got what we were supposed to get, we acheived the Impossible. Too bad they will have to face an even bigger task today. I talked to Austin. I told him about the Mission I chose for him. I cannot describe the look on his face. I don't know if he shed a tear or was so afraid he wanted to give up on everything and hide in the New World. I wasn't harsh. I just told him that we will use the power of the Sun for two purposes: to build him a suit that will protect him from being harmed and '''disabiling his shrinking. I think what frightened him the most was the fact that he will need to face again all the Wastelanders that he left by mistake, hurt their hope and disappearing from their world. He looked aside and stared at Justin he understood that he will do this mission alone. He looked at the giant plants the resources that will never end and the new people from the new world that he learned to love and care for.I told him in a low and scared voice: "Today after you will wear your new suit we planned for you you will head to our lab there you will see a giant machine connected to the source of the Sun. I will be there to feed the machine more power from my suit. There is a chance I will be unconsious for as long as the real light of the Wasteland will be back The power will also create another enzyme that will be my replacement. '''His name is '''Green. He will be the new leader of the Smalls until I will function again. Green will mimic into the shape of my suit and have the same abilities of me. He will protect and care for the Smalls until you Austin will save the promised world, as known as the Wasteland." We arrived to the lab and the machine was huge shooting a huge ray into a plate that reflected it to the bottom part of the machine. It was basically a great risk not only for Austin but also for me. I looked aside and I saw the giant sketch of Austin's new suit hanging on the wall next to the machine. Meanwhile Brain explained to Austin how to use the energy power in his suit to succeed on his mission. On the left of the machine there was a tube that was also powered by the source of the Sun. The tube was filled with green goo that was Green, my replacement for now. The moment I will connect my suit to the machine I will be unconsious. I will act as a unit that depends on something and that something is when Austin will save our World and then I will be back. Austin entered into the chamber. I connected a wire from my suit to the machine. Justin shed a tear and Brain shouted the meaning of his mission." "I will be back with the other Wastelanders. The Wasteland will be saved..." Those were the last words I heard from Austin when I saw a flashing light that made him dissappear in a flash, I saw the tube pulling Green out while he was mimicking me. The right glass chamber on my suit exploded my left glass chamber cracked. Electricity moved everywhere. "I will see you soon my friends, I won't be unconsious for long..." End Report by Blue centre|856x856px centre The Wasteland Report: Austin and Justin Austin Austin in the Ultra Suit Justin Sporty Sporty is a cheerful tiny creature with tons of energy. Sporty has a sandwand that he uses to make hills and protect his house. He is a jumper and he also loves to jump from one sand hill to another. Skeleton Skeleton cannot die. He is immortal. His weapon is a bone he found in the sand. He calls it the Bone Sword. Skeleton is a friendly creature and he is very positive. Eventhough he might appear as scary that is only a wrong impression. Warrior Warrior is a strong creature. He protects his friends and he is almost invincible. His weapon is a a hot turkey that can be useful in combat and also when he is hungry. He is tiny but he is stronger than humans. Brain Brain has no weapon besides his intelligence but when he uses it well it is very effective. He can outsmart anyone and that is something very important in combat. Blue Blue is also a survivor that now lives in the New World. His current suit is an Experimental Spider Suit with a second glass chamber for a partner to control the suit with him. His weapon is his suit. It has many abilities like shooting energy beams and scanning the enemies moves to copy them. The extra glass chamber has a control board inside it so humans like Austin and Justin can help them. The Spider Suit is a prototype that could climb walls and cut through hard surfaces. The suit is a fireproof suit. The suit Shoots Chisel bombs. Gallery Category:Game Category:Article Category:Games Category:Ortt